


Самоконтроль Эдди Диаза

by yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Evan "Buck" Buckley Deserves Better, Family Dynamics, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jealousy, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: ТиКей приезжает в Лос-Анджелес, проводит вечер вместе с Баком, и Эдди, конечно же, не ревнует. Вовсе нет.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 17





	Самоконтроль Эдди Диаза

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxAlica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/gifts).



> Четвертый сезон может гореть в аду, но кроссовер был хорош.

Эдди любит держать все под контролем и не любит неожиданности. Неожиданности лишают чувства контроля и угрожают безопасности его семьи. Неожиданности на работе означают, что Бак снова решил погеройствовать и рискнуть своей жизнью, а еще взрывы, проваливающиеся полы и землю, которая сыпется на голову. Неожиданности дома означают что угодно от возвращения Шеннон до разбитых коленок Кристофера из-за экспериментов со скейтбордом.

Так что Эдди предпочитает держать все под контролем, и это главная причина, по которой он в итоге отказывается от боев — как на улице, так и за сетчатым забором. Он теряет контроль, и это плохо. Потому что именно благодаря самоконтролю Эдди — один из самых спокойных и трезвомыслящих людей в сто восемнадцатой.

Но это, к сожалению, вовсе не означает, что Эдди — безэмоциональное полено. И это «к сожалению» в первую очередь появляется потому, что он поддается секундному порыву и просит Огненную лису подписаться на Бака в инстаграме.

И вот Бак уже переписывается не только с ней, но и с половиной ее части. Бака и так не заткнуть, в переписках же он — настоящая катастрофа, уж Эдди знает. Бак из того типа людей, которые шлют по слову в сообщении, используют неприличное количество смайликов и не ставят точки в конце предложений.

Но техасцам, похоже, плевать, ставит ли Бак точки и шлет ли он сотню сообщений вместо одного содержательного.

Эдди не ревнует, нет, это было бы по меньшей мере глупо — Бак прекрасный друг, отличный пожарный и по-прежнему в восторге от возможности проводить время с Кристофером. У Бака даже заставка на телефоне — это его фото с сыном Эдди, и Эдди считает это невероятно трогательным и улыбается всякий раз, когда видит снимок.

Вот только что-то противно царапает изнутри, когда Бак после дежурства в четверг вечером говорит, что рад бы составить компанию Эдди и Кристоферу, но сегодня не может. У Бака на лице виноватая улыбка, он смотрит своим щенячьим взглядом, и злиться на него невозможно.

— Какие-то планы? — интересуется Эдди, вскидывая брови, и Бак легкомысленно отвечает:

— Встречаюсь с Ти-Кеем, помнишь его?

О, Эдди помнит. Эдди уверен, что Ти-Кей — хороший парень, но почему-то первым делом думает не об этом и даже не о том, как они вместе со сто двадцать шестой спасали отца Ти-Кея. Вместо этого Эдди вспоминает случайно подслушанный разговор Ти-Кея и Бака перед самым отъездом из Техаса. И лицо Бака, когда он не смог как-то оправдаться и объяснить, что нет, конечно нет, он не подкатывал к Ти-Кею после того, как почти рванул с ним на пару в горящий лес.

И, да, Ти-Кей сказал Баку, что не свободен, но... Это же Бак, черт возьми. Эдди искренне считает, что перед Баком вообще трудно устоять. И тем удивительнее ему, что Бак — тот человек, которого всегда бросают. И у которого давно никого нет. В последнем Эдди уверен, в отличие от Чимни, который считал, что Бак нашел подружку во время пандемии.

Потому что Бак проводил так много времени с ним и Кристофером, что ни о какой подружке и речи не шло.

Так что Эдди тревожит эта встреча Бака с Ти-Кеем. Эдди — хороший друг, он имеет полное право переживать за Бака.

— Повеселитесь, парни, — выдавливает из себя улыбку Эдди, надеясь, что Бак не прочитает по его лицу, как он на самом деле встревожен. Бак — беззаботный придурок — так ярко и широко улыбается в ответ, что можно ослепнуть. Эдди даже рефлекторно щурится.

— Завтра увидимся, — говорит Бак и, хлопнув Эдди по спине, закидывает сумку на плечо. Он смотрит на Эдди еще пару секунд, будто его что-то волнует, и уточняет: — Крис же меня не ждет сегодня? Потому что если да, я могу отменить. Я не хочу расстраивать пацана.

Какое-то мгновение Эдди всерьез рассматривает возможность солгать.

— Нет, все в порядке. Просто ты же знаешь, он всегда тебе рад, — произносит в итоге Эдди, и Бак, кивнув, покидает раздевалку, на ходу доставая телефон и набирая чей-то — конечно же, Ти-Кея, — номер.

Эдди скрипит зубами и даже не замечает, что сжал ладони в кулаки. Замечает Чимни, который бросает на Эдди удивленный взгляд.

— Полегче, приятель, — говорит Чимни. — Выглядишь так, будто собираешься сделать глупость.

— Что? Нет, — Эдди мотает головой и резкими движениями запихивает вещи в сумку. — Все в порядке.

— Ну да, — с сомнением хмыкает Чимни.

Эдди мысленно с ним согласен — он определенно не в порядке, потому что в шаге от того, чтобы потерять контроль. Это ненормально — злиться на едва знакомого человека и на ситуацию, в которой еще ничего не произошло, да и вряд ли случится что-то плохое. Но Эдди злится: на Ти-Кея, который по какой-то причине принял предложение Бака; на Бака, который, похоже, вообще не думает, что делает, потому что он определенно флиртовал; на себя, потому что думает об этом уже непозволительно долго.

Эдди выходит из раздевалки с тяжелым сердцем и хмурым лицом.

***

Кристофер — лучшее, что есть в жизни Эдди. И он старается — очень, всеми силами — не выдать своего дурного настроения. Но Кристофер чуткий и слишком внимательный для девятилетки. Только этим Эдди может объяснить, почему вопрос Кристофера в итоге звучит именно так:

— Что-то с Баком, пап?

Эдди не успевает взять себя в руки, теряя проклятое чувство контроля, и издает нервный смешок. Кристофер смотрит на него — глаза горят тревогой и любопытством, рот приоткрыт, готовый озвучить еще какой-нибудь удивительно точный вопрос. Эдди ерошит сыну волосы и старается говорить максимально спокойно и уверенно:

— Все в порядке, и с Баком — тоже. Просто был тяжелый день. Не волнуйся, парень.

Кристофер смотрит на него еще некоторое время, прежде чем кивнуть. Эдди не представляет, чем заслужил такого прекрасного ребенка.

Позже вечером, когда Кристофер уже спит, Эдди сидит на диване перед беззвучно работающим телевизором и чувствует себя не иначе как маньяком-преследователем: он обновляет инстаграм Бака каждые пятнадцать минут (пять, если быть до конца откровенным). Без пяти одиннадцать Бак выкладывает сторис из какого-то бара — не того, в который обычно все они ходят после особо удачных или, наоборот, неудачных дней. На коротком видео Бак обнимает Ти-Кея за плечи, и они оба очень фальшиво, отвратительно плохо что-то поют. Эдди за грохотом музыки (они что, сидят прямо под колонками?) едва ли разбирает слова. Видео обрывается, когда Бак прижимает Ти-Кея ближе к себе, и начинается заново.

На этот раз Эдди замечает, что реагирует слишком остро, — узкие бока телефона больно врезаются в ладонь, а пальцы белеют. Он заставляет себя медленно досчитать до десяти, а потом еще раз и еще, и только тогда расслабляется.

Бак, чтоб его, еще выложил что-то в ленту.

Эдди скрипит зубами, потому что на снимке Ти-Кей к Баку слишком близко. Серьезно, если два человека видятся второй раз в жизни, разве им обязательно сидеть так близко?

Эдди чувствует себя еще большим сталкером, когда проходит по тегу геолокации и смотрит, что выкладывали другие люди в этот вечер. Ти-Кей и Бак попадают на пару чужих снимков и даже на одно видео, и Эдди с силой заставляет себя заблокировать экран телефона и отбросить его подальше на диван.

Потому что ему не нравится, как легко Ти-Кей вписался в жизнь Бака. Ему не нравится, что он так близко. Эдди, если подумать и быть честным хотя бы перед собой, много что не нравится во всем этом. Начиная с того, что Бак решил, что будет веселее провести время с Ти-Кеем, а не с ним, Эдди, и Кристофером. И заканчивая тем, что кто-то успел оставить комментарий под фоткой Бака и Ти-Кея и предположить, что эти двое — встречаются.

Эдди, между прочим, думает, что если с кем-то Бак и встречается, так это с ним самим, потому что они проводят невозможно много времени вместе даже за пределами пожарной части. Бак все еще тот человек, на которого Эдди никогда не побоится оставить Кристофера, даже после цунами. Тем более после цунами, потому что Бак не бросил его сына и пытался найти, рискуя потерять слишком много крови из-за курса антикоагулянтов, заработать инфекцию или что угодно еще. Просто Бак — это Бак, он никогда не сдается. И Эдди ценит это, по-настоящему ценит.

Эдди не выдерживает и снова тянется к телефону. Разблокирует экран, краем глаза замечая заставку — счастливый Крис на скейте, который для него сделали они с Баком. Эдди криво улыбается и зачем-то снова заходит в сторис Бака. Там появилось еще два таких же коротких видео. Эдди смотрит их с тяжелым чувством где-то внутри, потому что, наверное, готов признать: он все-таки ревнует. 

Наверное, только поэтому Эдди пишет комментарий к сторис: «Весело у вас».

Ответ — ответы — от Бака приходит так быстро, будто он ожидал, что ему напишут.

«Ти-Кей отличный парень».

«Передает тебе привет».

«Говорит, жаль, что...»

«Ты не смог присоединиться».

«Почему-то все считают, что мы встречаемся».

Эдди колеблется, потому что какая-то его часть сейчас хочет поехать в этот несчастный бар и набить кому-нибудь морду, а другая — сказать, что Баку просто стоит лучше следить за своими действиями. Потому что — серьезно, Бакли, — на одном из сторис ты его практически целуешь, придурок.

«Может, это потому что он — гей, а ты — очень тактильный?» — пишет в итоге Эдди и отправляет сообщение, заставляя себя не думать, что это тоже звучит по-хамски.

Бак пишет ответ удивительно долго. Эдди следит за этим «Бакуро118 печатает...» несколько минут и очень удивляется, когда в итоге получает в ответ лаконичное: «Ха-ха». 

Эдди хмурится и перечитывает их переписку, но так и не понимает, в чем дело. Бак не из тех, кто обижался бы и на более хамские вещи. Он не знает, что ответить, поэтому закрывает инстаграм и, нервно постучав краем телефона по губам, пишет Хен, потому что ему нужно поговорить хоть с кем-то.

Не каждый вечер оказываешься так близко к тому, чтобы признать, что практически встречаешься с лучшим другом и теперь ревнуешь из-за первой попавшейся симпатичной мордашки.

— Кто-то умирает, Эдс? — интересуется Хен тихим голосом, перезванивая. — Потому что если нет, у тебя должна быть чертовски веская причина, чтобы вытаскивать меня из объятий любимой жены посреди ночи. С Крисом все в порядке? — тут же добавляет она чуть встревоженно.

От ее тона у Эдди теплеет на душе, потому что сто восемнадцатая часть — его семья, и ему с ними просто невероятно повезло.

— Крис в порядке, нет, не паникуй.

— Тогда кто умирает? — Хен зевает в трубку, и Эдди становится чрезвычайно стыдно, что он вообще ее потревожил. Наверное, только этим стыдом и растерянностью можно объяснить, что он бормочет в ответ:

— Разве что чья-то гетеросексуальность.

Хен секунду молчит и спрашивает, безошибочно угадывая:

— Бак?

— Это так очевидно?

— Вы почти живете вместе, милый, — замечает Хен. — Что стряслось? У тебя кризис ориентации или что?

— Ничего такого, — тихо смеется Эдди. — Просто... Бак сейчас с тем парнем, Ти-Кеем, и я...

— С милашкой-геем из Техаса? — фыркает Хен. 

— Бак флиртовал с ним, Хен, это не смешно, — говорит Эдди и думает, что не прав, потому что все, что он говорит, — смешно. — Я просто... Если бы Крис был у абуэлы, я бы уже ехал в этот чертов бар.

— И почему ты звонишь мне?

— Формально, позвонила ты.

— Эдди.

— Я делаю это, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

— Может, тебе все-таки стоит поговорить кое с кем другим? — интересуется Хен, и Эдди слышит в ее голосе насмешливые нотки.

— Ты вообще не помогаешь, — фыркает он.

— Ну, в этом только ты можешь себе помочь. А теперь извини, Эдди, но мне лучше вернуться к жене, пока она не решила устроить поисковую операцию.

— Да-да, конечно. Спасибо, что... выслушала, — скомкано прощается с ней Эдди и сбрасывает вызов.

В инстаграм Бака он не заходит до утра. Там, впрочем, все равно больше нет обновлений, а читать комментарии от людей, которые принимают Бака и Ти-Кея за пару, Эдди совсем не настроен. Да и это попахивает паранойей.

***

В конце двенадцатичасовой смены Эдди хочется только одного — поскорее упасть за руль и добраться до дома. Дома его ждет Кристофер, возможно, все-таки заглянет Бак, а еще Карла наверняка принесла вкусной еды от абуэлы.

Чего Эдди не хочет — это столкнуться с Баком и Ти-Кеем. По мнению Эдди, они стоят слишком близко друг к другу, а Бак выглядит слишком довольным. Эдди считает про себя до десяти и натягивает на лицо улыбку. Выходит наверняка криво. Бак замечает его и взмахивает рукой. Он похож на гигантского радостного пса, и это чертовски мило.

Вот только Ти-Кей и правда стоит слишком близко.

— Хэй, Эдс, — приветствует Бак. — Ти-Кею нужно переговорить с Бобби, и я подумал, почему бы не подвезти его и не забрать тебя? Если ты не против?

Эдди, во имя всего святого, не против. Но он некстати замечает, что на Баке вчерашняя одежда, и он не может выкинуть из головы непрошенные образы. Наверное, его ревность прорывается через маску добродушия, потому что улыбка Бака тускнеет. Эдди тут же хочется сделать все, чтобы ее вернуть.

— Как я могу быть против, — говорит Эдди, заставляя себя выглядеть дружелюбнее, и обнимает Бака за плечи. Возможно, выглядит он это слишком демонстративно, но Эдди, честно, плевать. Потому что Бак едва ли что-то подобное заметит, а Ти-Кей... ну, Эдди был бы только за, если бы это заметил он. — Привет, — роняет он, глядя на Ти-Кея с вызовом.

Ти-Кей бросает на Эдди какой-то странный взгляд и говорит:

— Рад был увидеться. Спасибо за ночь, Бак, — добавляет он и идет в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.

— «Спасибо за ночь»? — переспрашивает Эдди, запоздало понимая, что на этот раз весь его самоконтроль пошел к черту. Его голос даже звучит раздраженно и ревниво, господи.

Бак смотрит на Эдди и растерянно моргает. Взгляд Эдди цепляется за его ресницы, как будто они поймали его на крючок.

— Ты так не вел себя даже со мной в свой первый день, — замечает Бак. — А я был тем еще... придирчивым засранцем. В чем дело?

— Ни в чем, — отвечает Эдди и делает шаг в сторону, намереваясь все же уйти из части в одиночестве, но Бак ловит его за руку, крепко сжимая бицепс.

— В прошлый раз, когда кто-то из нас делал вид, что ничего не происходит, это хреново закончилось, — неожиданно рассудительным тоном говорит Бак. — Так что будь так добр, скажи, в чем твоя проблема.

— Ты моя проблема, господи, — срывается с губ Эдди. Он тут же пугается своих слов, но не представляет, как все исправить. Потому что Бак выглядит так, будто его ударили под дых. Потому что Бак отпускает его руку. Потому что Бак делает шаг назад.

Эдди знает о Баке великое множество вещей. Эдди знает, что Бак не сдается. Но сейчас тот выглядит так, будто сломает эту аксиому, и Эдди чувствует себя мудаком за то, что Бак выглядит таким из-за него.

У Бака такой же отчаянный взгляд, как тогда, после цунами, когда Эдди увидел его посреди толпы других людей и спросил, почему на нем очки Кристофера.

Эдди протягивает руку, чтобы просто почувствовать, что Бак все еще рядом, как в его взгляд возвращается знакомое упрямство. Бак плотно сжимает челюсти, как будто тоже считает про себя до десяти, а потом еще раз и еще, но он не отталкивает руку Эдди, и от этого почему-то легче.

— Мы сейчас выйдем из части, сядем в мою машину и поедем домой, — говорит Бак. — И черт тебя дери, Эдди Диаз, если пока мы будем ехать, ты не придумаешь, как это дерьмо объяснить.

Эдди молча кивает, потому что его мозг зацепился за два жалких слова в напряженной речи Бака. «Поедем домой». Не «к тебе». Бак сказал «домой». Эдди не уверен, что когда-либо в жизни чувствовал себя большим идиотом и мудаком, чем сейчас. Даже когда сломал нос тому парню на боях.

Поэтому Эдди даже не думает спорить. Он идет следом за Баком к его монстротачке, автоматическим, привычным движением бросает сумку на заднее сиденье, садится на соседнее с Баком место и пристегивается. Бак заводит машину и отъезжает от их части с таким сосредоточенным лицом, какое Эдди едва ли раньше у него видел.

Бак о чем-то серьезно думает, и Эдди не помешало бы, чтобы его мозги тоже начали работать в этом направлении.

— Извини, — говорит Эдди, когда до дома остается ехать минут десять. Всю дорогу они молчали, и от этой тишины было неуютно до ужаса. Эдди никогда раньше не было так тяжело находиться рядом с Баком.

— Можешь уточнить, пожалуйста? За то, что вел себя, как мудак? За то, что назвал меня своей проблемой? За что, Эдди? — Бак кажется уязвленным.

— За то, что был мудаком. Это как минимум, — замечает Эдди. В горле пересыхает, и ему отчаянно хочется как-то избежать этого разговора. Но Бак сказал: «Поедем домой», и если бы этот парень не поразил Эдди в самое сердце раньше, то сделал бы это сейчас, двумя жалкими словами. — Я повел себя как придурок, потому что мне не... Потому что я, черт возьми, ревную.

Бак теряется. Он сжимает руки на руле слишком крепко и поспешно пристраивается в свободную зону для парковки. Переключив передачу, Бак как-то нервно проводит руками по рулю, сжимая губы, и Эдди думает, что должен сказать что-то еще.

Как бы глупо это ни звучало.

— Ты — моя семья, Бак, — говорит Эдди. — И я просто... ты выглядел таким счастливым на этих своих сторис. С Ти-Кеем. Я не должен был так реагировать, признаю, но я, кажется, только вчера понял, насколько буквально ты моя семья. Во всех смыслах, Бак. И я...

— И ты решил, что я завел интрижку с парнем из Техаса, который, как я помню, при тебе сказал, что уже как бы занят? — убийство ровным тоном уточняет Бак и поворачивается к Эдди лицом.

Эдди не уверен, как прочитать его эмоции. Кажется, что их слишком много, и Бак не может никак определиться, чего в нем сейчас больше. Но Эдди определенно замечает в его взгляде не только раздражение и злость, и это почему-то настолько успокаивает, что Эдди даже улыбается, отвечая:

— Кажется, да, именно так я и решил. Но, Бак, тебе правда стоит быть менее тактильным с людьми, если ты не хочешь, чтобы...

— Когда я писал, что все думают, мы встречаемся, я имел в виду не Ти-Кея.

Эдди моргает, не совсем понимая, о чем вообще Бак говорит. Но Бак уточняет:

— Я имел в виду тебя и меня, ревнивый идиот.

Губы Бака разъезжаются в какой-то дикой улыбке, он фыркает и смеется, не сдерживаясь, в голос. И этому сложно сопротивляться — Эдди смеется вместе с ним, потому что кто они еще, если не два придурка?

Они успокаивается одновременно и кто из них первым тянется навстречу другому — сказать тоже сложно. Но ремни безопасности, кажется, на стороне Эдди: потому что они тормозят их обоих на полпути, но именно Эдди удается быстрее отстегнуть свой, дотянуться до Бака и прижаться к его губам в поцелуе.

Такая близость для них впервые, хотя Эдди теперь и не понимает, почему, черт возьми, они не дошли до первой базы еще вечность назад. Потому что, серьезно, рот Бака создан для поцелуев. И Эдди чертовски заинтригован тем, как этот рот проявит себя в куче других не менее приятных вещей. А потом рука Бака опускается ему на колено и скользит вверх по бедру, и Эдди теряет последнюю способность думать. Одно Эдди, впрочем, знает наверняка: он и не представлял до вчерашнего вечера, насколько сильно хочет этого парня.

Когда Бак отстраняется — наверняка по какой-то нелепой причине, — Эдди до неприличия возбужден. И настолько же до неприличия счастлив, потому что Бак облизывает покрасневшие от поцелуев губы и улыбается, глядя на Эдди.

— Я правильно понимаю, что ты и это имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что я — часть семьи? — уточняет Бак таким тоном, будто ему вовсе и не нужно подтверждение. Его голос звучит хрипло и чуть дрожит, и это так сексуально, что Эдди на мгновение допускает мысль, что они могли бы добраться сейчас до третьей базы. Но потом он слышит автомобильный гудок и вспоминает, что они, вообще-то, в слишком людном для подобного месте.

Как неудачно, что именно Эдди — один из самых трезвомыслящих людей в сто восемнадцатой.

— Si, mi querido, — говорит он. — Именно это, Бак, именно это.

— Тогда тебе повезло отхватить самого сексуального пожарного сто восемнадцатой, — ухмыляется Бак, и Эдди, фыркнув, пихает его локтем в бок.

— Я бы сказал, самого сумасшедшего.

— И это тоже, — соглашается Бак и с таким сожалением смотрит за окно, что Эдди мысленно прикидывает, что им может грозить, если они позволят себе немного больше вольностей в этой машине. Выводы, к сожалению, неутешительны. Но Бак все равно замечает: — Знаешь, я уже как-то занимался сексом в пожарной машине.

— Да, но, подозреваю, это было не посреди дороги в час пик.

— Ты такой зануда.

— Я верю, что ты сможешь, хм, проявить терпение. И что я смогу. Надеюсь, — добавляет Эдди, потому что Бак снова облизывает губы, и, черт, Эдди видел это раньше неоднократно, но сейчас он реагирует на Бака слишком остро.

— Карла нас убьет, если мы еще задержимся. И Крис ждет, да? — Бак спрашивает, будто уговаривая себя. — Да, нам точно стоит... проявить терпение.

— И подумать о чем-то мерзком, — соглашается Эдди и со вздохом пристегивается.

— Рассказать пару фактов об опарышах? — дружелюбно предлагает Бак, и Эдди передергивает. Он слишком хорошо представляет, какую лекцию Бак может устроить.

— Одного предложения было достаточно, спасибо, — хмыкает Эдди, а Бак снова ухмыляется и возвращает машину на дорогу.

На этот раз тишина между ними комфортная. Эдди несколько раз ловит на себе искрящийся взгляд Бака и думает, что Карла все поймет по ним, как только увидит. И Кристофер, скорее всего, тоже — он все-таки очень внимательный ребенок. И почему-то Эдди совсем не приходит в голову, что родная часть встретит их с Баком на следующем дежурстве дружным «Ну наконец-то».

Зато, подходя к двери собственного дома вместе с Баком, плечом к плечу, Эдди думает, что иногда потеря контроля — это не так уж плохо. И немного хаоса имени Эвана Бакли его жизни точно не помешает.


End file.
